Benson thinks: Is this it?
by brighteststariknow
Summary: Mordecai makes Magaret love him by going back in time, but also ruins Benson's life, by removing Audrey from Benson'slife. This is for the Regular Show Competition. Please review. Flames are allowed. But swearing is not. Review please it would be kind and helpful.


Mordecai goes back in time.

Mordecai finds a ring on the ground. It is a time machine, which sucks him in and sends him back in time. The heck, thinks Mordecai. Mordecai floats around town from above; he is a ghost. He sees a familiar coffee shop, and goes in to see you know who. Margaret was in the back kitchen by herself. She seemed sad.

"Margaret!" but she cannot here Mordecai. She holds out a picture of Mordecai and looks tenderly at the blue jays smiling face.

"I wish you were here, right now," Margaret whispers to herself, wiping tears from her eyes. She looks at Mordecai's picture, which helps her smile again. She goes out the kitchen and back to work.

Margaret needs me thought Mordecai, a bit touched, a part of him thinking this was his lucky chance and another part feeling extremely sad. Anyway, Mordecai didn't hang around long like Ghost a.k.a Patrick Swayze. He, next went to the park, hoping skips could fix all this.

He roamed into the park and saw himself, Rigby and Benson at a lamp post. And, immediately Mordecai was sucked into his own body.

'Huhh,' said Mordecai, touching himself to see what he had been sucked into. He was in his body again.

'Are you all right, Mordecai?' asked Rigby.

'I need to get to Margaret,' said Mordecai quickly.

'What? Why?' said Rigby, but Mordecai was already off.

'Hold the ladder steady Rigby and Mordecai! Hey Mordecai come back here and hold the ladder or your fired!' yelled Benson.

'Huh, oh yeah,' said Rigby, once again turning back to the ladder, but the ladder already started to shift.

'Hey stop moving the ladder!' said Benson, but the ladder already slid too much and, down crashed Benson and the ladder.

Opening his eyes from the crash, Rigby saw Benson on the floor unconscious...

Mordecai rushed into the Coffee shop, where Margaret was serving customers.

'So what would you like today ... Mordecai?' said Margaret, as Mordecai came beside her.

"I have to take a chance here. I don't know if you feel the same way, but too many times I've been wrong. But if I wanted to give all I had to you, would you find that wrong? I bet if I gave you all my loving, nothing would tear us apart,' said Mordecai, in varied tones, slowed then rushed then slowed.

' Mordecai. It's like you just escaped from some prison,' said Margaret laughing. Then her true feelings took over. 'Mordecai,' she said, as she warmly and longingly wrapped herself around him.

After that, they loved each other openly. They announced their love to those they knew and felt a great deal younger and freer. Mordecai sometimes considered whether he should go back forward to his proper timeline, but found living with Margaret's love all too enjoyable.

One day, Mordecai was strolling along the park. He spotted a shiny object, it looked familiar. Picking it up, Mordecai thought: crap! It was the time travelling object. The little ring immediately sucked Mordecai into a portal and warped him though a dark yet colourful portal. When the vortex sounds disappeared, Mordecai's butt fell on the rough park grass.

Where am I now? Thought Mordecai. The park seemed more dirtier and unorganised. Rubbish was everywhere; the grass was rougher and longer. Basically, the park seemed more cluttered.

Mordecai walked into the house and found Benson on the couch, holding a beer. Rigby sat next to him, his head supported by his hand.

'Rigby, what's going on here?' asked Mordecai.

'Oh, Mordecai, you decided to visit. Is Margaret around?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well, you only spend every living hour with her, so I thought she might be with you now,' replied Rigby, lazily.

'So I actually changed the future and Margaret loves me. Yes!' thought Mordecai.

He was about to head out to find Margaret, but noticed how Benson slouched, and Benson's gumballs seemed less colourful.

'Hey Rigby is Benson all right?'

' That's how he is always like, since the day you announced your love to Margaret. His always lazing around and doing nothing but glug, glug , glug,' replied Rigby, imitating the drink.

Mordecai walked to Benson and saw his face; Benson had grown a moustache!

'What do you want?' growled Benson.

'Benson, why are you unhappy?' asked Mordecai.

'What does it matter to you!' yelled back Benson angrily, who then turned sad. He put his head into his hands and started crying lightly. He wiped it off though, and put his head down in his arms, so no one could see his tear stained face. 'Leave me alone!' growled Benson, his voice muffled in his arms.

Mordecai felt bad but he left to find Margaret. He planned to go to the coffee shop first but spotted Margaret in a mall. He entered the mall. Margaret had walked up the elevator. As Mordecai followed her, he spotted Audrey, the women Benson liked. And he was with some guy, on what seemed like a date. 'Dude is that George Clooney?'

"Rigby? What are you doing here?' asked Mordecai.

' I got bored just playing games in the house so I followed you,' said Rigby.

'That's why Benson must be sad. It's because Audrey's dating some guy who looks like George Clooney.'

'Dude, who's Audrey?' asked Rigby.

Then he remembered, Audrey would have never connected with Benson, if Mordecai changed the past. Audrey, and we'll call him George, came within hearing distance of Mordecai and Rigby.

'I guess I'll see you later, Audrey,' said George, in a caring masculine voice.

Audrey clearly was in a daze. 'It was too soon, this date, 'said Audrey, looking dreamily into George's eyes.

'Well, we will meet very soon again,' said George who gave Audrey a kiss on the lips and left. Audrey stared at George's back as he left. God, Audrey was like Mordecai and George like Margaret. At the door, George turned back and waved at Audrey. She blushed and held her hands together.

**Will Mordecai sacrifice his lucky score with Margaret or will he reunite Audrey with Benson? Mordecai may not ever make Margaret love him as she does now. He took advantage of a lucky situation to win her, but doing that caused deep hurt to Benson's.**


End file.
